


2014.12.12赛罗生日快乐

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	2014.12.12赛罗生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

【注定又是忙成狗的一天。】

 

赛罗一边狠狠吐着槽一边泄愤般地一道光线扫射掉十只怪兽，转头喊道：“喂，你那边好了没？打得要累死了啊！”

 

“专心点赛罗，反正也没有多少了。”梦比优斯一剑把几长相奇怪的鸟砍成若干部分，“我们还要早点赶回去。”

 

“不就比我大了几百岁装什么前辈……”赛罗嘟囔着，脚下却一阵风推开梦比优斯，“说话的时候也不看着点背后。”一阵爆炸声过后，身边的怪兽只剩下原处缴械欲逃的几只，悬浮在空中做烧香状。

 

【其实就算不看也没有什么。】赛罗继续恶劣地吐槽道，【被这种半斤八两的角色打到和挠痒痒没什么区别吧。】

 

没什么本事还就喜欢缠着奥的怪兽最无聊了啊啊啊！

 

这种感觉仿佛刷着24+35=59练口算，抄着永无止境的文言文写作业，打着LOL人机刷经验，玩着节奏大师简单级别为了挣几个钻石。

 

生！活！好！杯！具！

 

远处几只余党就交给亲爱的梦比优斯前辈吧先让我休息会。

 

赛罗晃了晃脑袋，眼前有点模糊。由于自己上知天文下知地理的老爹又心血来潮要抽查【不同星系生命体存在类星球的重力差别及对生命体生存轨迹的影响模式】，昨晚烧了整整一夜脑细胞的自己刚准备睡一会就被警铃拖到警备队去接受任务然后被扔到这个怪兽不消停的地方。

 

赛罗对自己的身体素质还是相当自信，连续通上个五天五夜宵完全没问题——但是也要看这五天是干什么啊喂Ｏ(≧口≦)Ｏ

 

要知道昨天前天大前天大大前天本少爷花了四天三夜的时间处理掉了好几打机械奥特兄弟档次的怪兽啊！吐出来的口水都可以淹死一头杰顿了知道么！

 

也都怪自己嘴贱当初对老爹下了保证书五天内绝对会把那个长长的名字的知识点背得滚瓜烂熟——我真的不知道第二天我就去出了一个四天才回来的任务——此刻才明白什么叫作金钱就是时间时间就是生命生命就是学术学术就是刷夜w(ﾟДﾟ)w

 

趴在一堆公式上的时候赛罗满脑子都是挥舞着翅膀的赛罗小天使对自己说“我要睡我要睡”（参考《快乐星球》第一部“我要飞我要飞”的调调）。

 

话说回来上次一别五天都没见过老爹了，昨晚为了背书直接睡在了警备队大楼，不然也不会那么轻易被警铃吵醒T^T

 

胡思乱想的赛罗被人拉了一把：“搞定了赛罗，走吧。”

 

“啊？可以回去【睡觉】了吗？”赛罗睡眼惺忪地看着面前大大一张卖萌脸，虽说梦比优斯此刻的表情严肃地像要去见奥特之父。

 

“不，那里面我们还没有去。”梦比优斯用下巴指了指某处，一个黑色漩涡状入口安静地躺在那里。

 

赛罗的表情严肃起来：“……大概就是他们的最高控制处了？”

 

“嗯，水看起来不浅。小心。”

 

“要小心的是你吧——”话音未落，赛罗已经率先跳进入口。

 

“喂你别那么冲动……”梦比优斯伸手拉了个空，他放下手摇摇头，“赛文哥哥让我跟过来真是没错。”随后也敏捷地跳了进去。

 

“赛罗，你怎么跑那么急……”

 

“嘘。”赛罗把一根手指压在梦比优斯唇上，“小声点。喏。”

 

顺着赛罗的视线看过去，隐藏在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的巨大身影在眼中渐渐清晰起来。

 

“那是？”梦比优斯轻声问。

 

“显而易见，BOSS喽。”赛罗耸耸肩。

 

“体型巨大，没有武器；”梦比优斯喃喃，“目测战斗力……”

 

“别思考这些没用的了梦比优斯前辈。”赛罗打断他，故意咬重了“前辈”两个字，“虚张声势而已。”他轻笑道，“手下的喽啰那么弱，这个做老大的也一定强不到哪里去。”

 

梦比优斯眼前一花，赛罗已经冲上前去高高跳起，一记飞踢，被吞没在黑影中。

 

“赛罗？没事吧？”

 

赛罗的声音里全然没有了困倦，反而是面对强敌时的隐隐兴奋：“好玩得很啊小梦——战斗力没什么好称赞的，只是注意它的触手里大概有毒哦。”

 

* * * * * *

 

回到赛罗家已是夜里十点多了。

 

“诶……这里是我家啊？”赛罗踹开门，顺便把梦比优斯让进家门，“那顺便把那个什么战斗报告写完吧，每次都写这种东西让不让人活了啊……佐菲队长也真是的，打死都打死了，难道还要带块标本回来给希卡利么？还有老爹的抽查……我可是打了整整五天的架哪里有时间背那个名字很长的东西……”

 

梦比优斯向四周看了看，稍微有些紧张：“赛罗，别说了……”

 

“又没有奥在怕什么——先去我房间写报告吧。”

 

两奥走进房间，赛罗带上门，打开灯率先坐下开始打字：“一人一半喽，趁我现在还清醒我先来好了。”

 

“嗯。”梦比优斯点点头，不时转头看一眼门外。

 

“呐呐就写到这里了，剩下的交给小梦你了——困死我了。”赛罗说着往旁边的床上一趴，杵着昏昏欲睡的头看梦比优斯打字。

 

“额……赛罗我要出去一下，你等等我哦。”梦比优斯说着跑出了门。

 

“干什么……”赛罗嘟囔了一句，打开放在一旁的资料夹，倒出的资料瞬间淹没了他和床。

 

“……”赛罗费力地爬起来，在资料堆中翻找，“我昨天看到哪里了……”掏出一叠皱巴巴的纸，“喔，是这个。”侧卧在床上，枕着一边手臂，努力睁大快要合上的眼睛唰唰地扫视着资料。

 

“赛罗……你出来一下。”房间门被打开一条缝，梦比优斯站在门口。

 

“诶？”赛罗应了一声，并没有转头，“干嘛啊我好困……你想走自己走就行了还需要我送么？老爹又不在家讲那么多规矩干嘛……”

 

“不是啊赛罗……”梦比优斯看了一眼自己身后，把房门拉大了一点，“快12点了你快点出来……”

 

“干什么啊……”赛罗揉着眼睛，一把推开梦比优斯走到外面。

 

“啪”“啪”弹出的几条彩带和突然亮起来的灯让他不知所措，更让他不知所措的还有面前一个大大的蛋糕和几张熟悉到不行的笑脸。

 

“这是……”

 

“今天是你的生日。赛罗，生日快乐。”赛文走上前把一个纸制的生日帽戴在赛罗头顶，卡在冰斧上的生日帽有几分莫名的滑稽。

 

“生日……？我怎么都不知道啊？”赛罗抬手抹掉眼角的一点点水痕，“今天一直在故意玩我是不是啊梦比优斯前——辈——？”

 

梦比优斯走到赛文身后躲起来，满脸天使的笑容：“是赛文尼桑说要给你惊喜喔，民那准备了好久，从早上就在这里布置了。”

 

赛罗这才看到客厅里悬挂的各种装饰品，还有中间的

 

“Happy Birthday to Zero！~\\(≧▽≦)/~”

 

——周围几个奇怪的心形一看就出自老爹的手笔。

 

“ZERO”形状的蜡烛已经被点燃，众奥围着赛罗催他许愿。

 

“三个愿望哦，前两个要说出来，第三个不要说。”

 

赛罗不自在地抓着头上的生日帽：“额……第一个，以后再也不用写战斗报告了……”

 

“愿望要实际，赛罗。”佐菲淡淡地打断。

 

“……好吧好吧，第一个，老爹延缓几天再抽查我那个长长的名字的知识点。”两枚金黄的眼灯可怜巴巴地看着赛文。

 

“准了。”赛文点点头。

 

“噢耶！第二个，可以放一年的假。”

 

佐菲摸了摸鼻子：“好吧，我去问问大队长能不能把你安排到地球锻炼一年。”

 

……你妹的那是去放假！赛罗心中抽搐着千万匹羊驼。

 

第三个……赛罗闭上眼睛许下愿望，然后一口气吹熄了蜡烛。

 

“吃蛋糕吃蛋糕！艾斯做的蛋糕！”众奥一拥而上。

 

“等等！”赛罗眼明手快地趴在蛋糕上方挡住，“你们的礼物呢~”

 

“……下一次的战斗报告不用你写了这个礼物够丰盛吧。”

 

“房间主要是我布置的！”初代一脸凛然正气。

 

“还有我还有我！”杰克连忙跳过来。

 

“蛋糕是我做的。”艾斯面不改色心不跳。

 

“我帮艾斯尼桑做了蛋糕……呃……没有……”泰罗看着艾斯的脸色低下了头，又立刻抬起来跳到赛文身边，“我陪表哥去买了你的礼物！”

 

赛文默默吸了一口气，这笔账我记下了泰罗，最后一次！再抱我大腿我打你哦！

 

“……我陪赛罗桑打了一天怪兽也很累的……”梅子有默默躲在教官身后，于是赛文泰罗梦比优斯三只有爱地排成一排O(∩_∩)O

 

“……”赛罗扶额，“那老爹，我的礼物呢？”星星眼。

 

赛文默默掏出一本书，烫金的封面字体闪瞎了众人的狗眼。

 

《概论：不同星系生命体存在类星球的重力差别及对生命体生存轨迹的影响模式》

 

这名字怎么那么熟悉！W(ﾟДﾟ)w

 

赛文把和脑袋差不多厚的书塞到赛罗手里，顺手拍了拍赛罗的肩膀：“乖乖背下来，我再给你三天。”

 

#……我不要过生日啊！！！#


End file.
